


Cute

by IcdKoffie



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Chan, Crush at First Sight, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Romance, Shota, Straight Shota, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: Ken makes Fuuka's wet dreams come true.





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I remember Fuuka saying how "cute" Ken was, so I decided to write this. This fic has been in my notebook for two years, but I just finished it tonight.

Ken Amada was cute.

Like, really, really cute.

Fuuka couldn’t stop saying it since he moved into the dorm about a month ago. Her friends found it irritating, but he’d always blush a light, shade of red. It was… cute. Adorable, even. What else could she say?

She couldn’t stop thinking that either. She definitely couldn’t stop thinking that. Especially when it was time to go to bed. Images of Ken popped into in her mind every time she closed her eyes. At first, they were still images of him fully clothed, then for some reason, they progressed into half-naked images.

No, she knew the reason.

One day after school, Fuuka ran into a half-naked Ken in his room.

Her cheeks were crimson. “Oh, uh, Ken.” She cleared her throat. “I, umm, was wondering if you knew when the others will be back-”

“I dunno.” He covered his torso with his dirty shirt.

She was taken aback. He didn't seem to be the brash type.

He shook his head. “I'm sorry. I'm…” he looked down and scratched the back of his head. “not that good with girls…”

What? A cute kid like you? She thought.

“I'm not good with cute little boys eith-” Fuuka stopped herself. “I mean, I'm not good with…”she was trying to find the right words. “Kids...guys...either?” She shrugged.

He gave her a strange look. “Fuuka, are you feeling OK?”

I'm not sure, she thought. “Yeah, thanks.” She smiled. “Sorry if I was acting weird.”

He smiled back. “It's fine. You don't need to talk to me like a kid.”

He has such an adorable smile, she thought. “I won't.”

“Anyway, the others should be back soon.” He was putting on a clean shirt. “It's getting late.”

“You're right, it is. Well, I guess I'll be leaving. See you!” She bowed and left.

“Bye!”

What was that all about, she thought as was walking to her dorm.

That night, she dreamt of Ken’s half-naked body. His gorgeous half-naked body. His sweaty skin glistened in the moonlight, and his stomach looked so smooth. She just wanted to lick to lick him down. All the way down…

“Ahh!” She screamed and covered her mouth.

After her breathing returned to normal, she asked, “Why on Earth would I have a dream like that?”

Her first couple of dreams about Ken struck her as odd, but this one was just plain sick. He was only a little kid. She had to keep telling herself that.

Fuuka’s verbal thoughts didn't match her physical desires, though. Her soft lips wanted to be kissed, her damp skin wanted to be stroked. So, so badly. And the only person she wanted to be kissed, licked, and stroked by was Ken.

She threw her panties on the floor, rolled up her nightgown, and calmed her throbbing clit by rubbing it with her finger.

She closed her eyes and relaxed. “Oh, Ken...like that…”

An oiled up Ken stood beside Fuuka in her room. “Fuuka, I'd like to see you topless too.”

She wore a shy smile and removed her nightgown.

He reached out to squeeze her breasts and to rub her nipples.

A chill soared down her spine. “Mmm…”

Next, he rested his tongue on her nipple and circled around. Around and around. His tongue couldn't get enough of her taste.

She grabbed his hips and pulled him closer.

Now he was gonna get serious. He captured her nipple and sucked it hard as he could. She responded by rubbing his back with one hand and trying to pull down his underwear with the other.

He pulled her nipple with his teeth before backing away. “Wanna see me naked?”

She jumped for joy.

He giggled and slowly pulled his boxers down-

“Nooo!” Fuuka cut her fantasy short and yanked her fingers out of her slit. “I can't go that far. I just can't!’ She tried focusing on something unpleasant, like the Shadows. That worked; she was dry within a few seconds.

“Now I can sleep.” She closed her eyes.

Thirty minutes passed and she still couldn't fall asleep.

“This isn't good. I have school tomorrow.” she got up and opened the door. “Maybe I should get a drink.” She closed the door behind her and headed downstairs.

When she got to the kitchen, she saw Ken pouring himself a glass of milk.

Ken's here? Fuuka thought. This was bad.

“Uh, hi Ken.” Fuuka greeted.

He put the gallon down. “Hey, Fuuka. Couldn't sleep either?”

She sighed. “I guess you could say that…”

“Is something bothering you? You've been acting weird all day.”

She opened the fridge. “No, not really.” She saw a soda can and took it. “I was just thirsty.” She closed the door and stood next to him.

He looked unconvinced. “Are you sure?”

Isn't he smart, she thought. “Yes, I'm sure! And don't you think you should be in bed, mister? You have school tomorrow!” she pointed.

“Hey, that's true for you too!” He pointed back.

“Don't talk back to me!”

“Sorry…” he took a sip of his milk. “But seriously, I'm really worried about you, Fuuka.”

“Why?” She opened her drink.

“Well, lately you've been acting differently around me, and I don't mean just today.” He looked straight at her. “Was it something I said?”

Did he know about her feelings? That couldn't be.

“No.” She gulped down her soda.

“So what's the problem?”

Man, kids could be such a pain. At this rate, he was gonna harass her until she confessed.

“It's nothing!” She slammed the can and turned to leave. “Good-”

“Wait.” He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. “If it's something private, we could go to your room...or mine.”

Her eyes widened. Surely, he wasn't suggesting for them to… no, no, no. She was just projecting her gross fantasies onto him.

Slowly, she turned towards him. “For what?”

“To talk in private. Someone might come down here. “

He was right. And she wasn't gonna go to bed, anyway. Time alone with Ken would satisfy her.

“Sure. My room.”

He smiled and nodded. “OK, let's go.” he let go of her.

They tiptoed to Fuuka’s room and she turned on the lights and they sat on her bed. This was just like in her dream.

“So, what's your secret?” Ken asked.

“...What secret?” She asked.

He huffed. “Just tell me so we can move on! I'm not a kid, you know!”

She'd like to tell him, but she was too ashamed. He was too young for all this.

“Well…”

“Well?”

“I… I… “

He stared at her.

She took a deep sigh. “Ken, I like you.” She blushed. “I like you a lot.”

He smiled. “Was that all? I like you a lot too.”

Your like and my like are quite different, she thought.

“That's nice and all, but…” she looked away. “I don't think you know what I mean.”

“You mean you like me as a boyfriend?”

Now he was catching on. “Yes. I'm sorry, I don't know why I feel the way I do, but I can't help it!” She buried herself into her pillow and sobbed.

Ken lied down beside her and rubbed her back. “There, there, don't cry. I understand.”

He probably didn't mean that, but it was still a nice thing to say. She looked up at him and asked, “Really?”

“Really.” He cupped her swollen checks. “I promise.” he grinned.

She grinned back. “Thanks, Ken.”

“Don't mention it.” He ran his fingers through your hair. “Now I can see why you couldn't sleep. To be honest, I was thinking about what you said earlier.”

So he was listening, she thought. “That's why you couldn't sleep either?”

He stopped playing in her hair and looked at the ceiling. “Yeah. I was like, ‘why'd she call me a cute little boy?’, then it hit me- she must have a crush on me!”

She giggled. “Well, aren't you bright?”

“Meh, it wasn't hard to figure out.” He eyed her. “You call me cute a lot, so I just put the pieces together.” He chuckled.

“So that's what gave me away?”

“Yeah.” He turned to her. “A lot of the older girls think I'm cute too.”

I wasn't the only one? I feel a little better then, I guess, Fuuka thought.

“They said that to you?” She asked.

“They did. I hang out with them sometimes after school.”

Those whores! She thought. 

So he was popular with high school girls? Now that she was thinking about it, she recalled seeing him hanging out with Yukari on her way back to the dorm. Maybe Yukari liked him too.

“Say, Ken?”

“What's up?”

“You hang out with Yukari, right?”

“Yes.”

“Does she call you cute a lot too?”

“Sometimes, but not often. I don't think she wants me.”

“Whew.” She wiped her forehead.

He chuckled. “Were you jealous?”

She made a face. “What? No!”

He pinched her cheek. “Yeah, right! You're so cute!”

Her heart skipped a beat and her face turned red. Did he like her too? Was she still dreaming?

“Stop!” She squirmed. “You're making me blush!”

“I can see that!” He teased and pinched her other cheek. “Oh, um, I'm sorry… I'm not sure what came over me…” he looked away.

She grabbed his chin and kissed him on the cheek. “Don't be. It was adorable.”

He blushed. “R-really? Geez…”

It seemed like he had a crush on her too. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, anything.”

“Um, do you, uh… like any of those girls too?”

“As a girlfriend? No, not really. Don't get me wrong, they're cute, but-”

“But what?”

“But, um… the thing is… I kinda like someone else…”

She gasped in her mind. This was it! He was gonna confess!

“And who would that be?” she asked calmly.

“...You, I think.” He wore a wide, silly grin.

She smiled back. The ‘I think’ part wasn't reassuring, but they'd work on that later.

“Wow, Ken, that's…”

He pecked her on the lips. “I'm glad we settled all that.”

It felt like a huge weight was lifted off her heart. “Yeah, me too.”

“Um, wanna go out with me?”

Did she?! “Yes! Of course!”

He closed his eyes and smiled. “Awesome!”

She chuckled. He was mature for his age, but sometimes it was nice seeing him acting like the kid he was.

“Wait a minute…” Fuuka thought about earlier. “So when you said you said you wasn't good with girls, you were lying?”

His eyes widened. “Oh no, not really! I can hang out with them just fine, but I never had a girlfriend.” 

“You're kidding!”

He shooked his head. “No joke. I'm too chicken to ask an older girl out, but I got over it today.”

“I'm glad.” She kissed his forehead. “I've never had a boyfriend, myself.”

He raised an eyebrow. “A cutie like you?”

She blushed. “I'm too reserved and focused on school, and my parents wouldn't let me have one anyway.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Yeah. Uuummmm…”

“What is it?”

She wanted to ask him if he had done anything… physical with anyone, but she was much too shy. Besides, that would be perverted.

“I wanna ask you something, but…” she started to sweat. “I know you said you never dated anyone, but have you ever, uuuuuummmm…” she could barely breathe.

“Have I ever made out with anyone?”

Her breathing turned to normal. “Yeah! That's what I wanted to ask!”

Actually, she wanted to ask about more dirty stuff, but they had to start somewhere.

“Nope.” Ken answered.

“Same here.”

“Really?”

She nodded.

“This may sound weird, but I'm glad in a way.” He licked his lips.

Her heart skipped a beat again. “Why?”

“Because…” he placed a hand on her butt and leaned in to kiss her.

This… this wasn't actually happening. It must've been another dream. But it felt too real to be a dream. His soft lips pressing against hers, his hot tongue locking with hers… she could feel the heat all throughout her body. She kissed him back with the same passion, with the same feeling. While they were nibbling the other person’s lips, their hands were busy exploring the other person’s backs, hair, butt, and thighs.

They were still kissing as Fuuka was trying to unbutton Ken’s top.

He stepped back. “Whoa, Fuuka!” He wiped his lips. “You're a fast one! I never would've guessed!”

She gasped, feeling ashamed of herself. “I, um, I'm sorry! Very sorry!”

“Oh, no it's OK. I was just caught off guard.” He chuckled. “Anyway…” he slowly unbuttoned his top and tossed it aside. 

It felt so darn good to see his chest again. “Want me to take off mine?” She winked.

His eyes sparkled and he nodded.

She smirked and lifted up her nightgown, revealing her panties. Then, she widened her legs. 

He smiled and took her panties off. “Wow, it's really wet… it's so pretty…”

She was so wet that it was starting to bother her. “Thanks…”

He licked his lips and dived in between her legs, licking her slit and nibbling on her folds.

Her thighs shook to the new sensation. Gods, she never knew something could feel so darn right. This was just what her body needed. Every time Ken circled his tongue around her slit, wrapped his lips around her clit, and pressed his lips against her folds, cold chills travelled up her spine.

“God, I never felt…” she sighed. “So much heat…” she moaned as Ken slid his tongue down her walls inch by inch.

First, he circled his tongue around her walls, trying to lick up her sweet juices. Then, he slowly licked his way out, coming up to give her throbbing clit a lick or two. After coating it with his hot spit, he slipped his tongue inside her, since she was begging and pleading to feel him filling up her tightening walls again. He licked up and down her walls at a faster pace, making her walls cave in on his tongue.

“AHH, KEN!” She covered her mouth and released her juices on his face.

“Fuuka, you taste so good…” he moaned as he continued to lick, sip, suck, and kiss on the most sensitive part of her body. 

Her walls were shall shaking. “Oh, Ken, you don't know what you do to me…” she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

He moaned as he kept pressing his tongue against her folds.

Fuuka’s legs slammed against Ken’s head when he tried to lick her overstimulated clit. “Ken honey, have mercy on me, please!”

He escaped from her grip and planted a kiss on her forehead. “I'm sorry…”

She played in his sweaty hair. “It's fine…”

“I'm so hard…” he sighed.

She smiled. This was where her dream ended. “I can help you with that, if you want.”

He nodded, got off the bed, and pulled down his underwear.

He has such a small, cute little penis, Fuuka thought. It was already throbbing out of control.

She laughed. “It's take care of that little problem you have, shall we?”

He smirked and got back on the bed.

Fuuka got in between his legs, grabbed his cock, and wrapped her lips on the head of his member, sucking on it.

“Mmmm…” he moaned.

This was her first time doing this, so she was glad she was doing a good job. She stopped sucking on his head so she could flick the tip with her tongue. Flick, flick, flick. 

“You taste delicious, Ken.” She said after the final flick. “I could just move my tongue all over you all night…” she slobbered on the rest of his cock.

His small frame began to rumble. “Fuuka… ohhhh…”

Since his penis was small, she didn't gag when she took all of it in her mouth. She was sucking on it so hard that excess spit dripped down his thighs. 

“OHH, GOD!” He wasn't old enough to cum yet, so he had a dry orgasm.

“How was I, sweetie?” She asked as she as rubbing his chest.

“Good.” He panted.

They cuddled up and told each other sweet nothings for about thirty minutes.

“Oh shoot, I should go!” Ken said, looking at the time. “Only four more hours until we have to get up!”

She eyed the time. “Yeah, you're right! I wish we could sleep together, but someone might see us.”

“Me too, but it’s fine.” He pecked her on the lips and stood up. “I'm really tired, so I'll get a good sleep now.” He laughed and started to get dressed.

She watched him put on his nightgown. “I uh, had a good time, Ken. Thanks.”

He was halfway done buttoning his top. “Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I had fun too.” He smiled.

She smiled back. “I'll see you tomorrow. Good night.”

“Good night.” He finished buttoning up his shirt. “And umm… I like you a lot, Fuuka. Really. “ his face was flushed.

She wore a small grin and looked down in embarrassment. No matter how many times he said it, her heart fluttered.

“That's sweet, Ken. I like you a lot, too.” she looked back up at him and her smile widened.

His smile widened also and he grabbed the doorknob. “Good night, baby.” He turned the light off and left.

She stared at the door for a few seconds. “Good night.” She yawned and looked for her panties.

This time, she was able to sleep soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a squeal with an older Ken and Fuuka from P4AU, so be on the lookout for that if you're interested.


End file.
